Divergent High Twisted
by Fourrr
Summary: These are my most favourite stories to read so I decided to make one myself, hope you enjoy! Rated T to be safe. -Gwyneth
1. Chapter 1

"GET UP!" Caleb screams, banging on my bedroom door.

Today marks the dreadful first day of school in a new country. Yes a new country, my Dad was offered a high paying job for the mayor here in Chicago. We had to move from Canada at the end of the school year two months ago. I left behind my one and only best friend Ethan. **(Yes I know Ethan is not a real character in the book, but I needed this character in the future of the story) **

We made sure we would stay in touch, however I hope we can. He is the only person I really trust, and can call my 'friend'.

"BEATRICE HURRY UP! WE'RE GOING TO MISS THE BUS!" Caleb yells from downstairs. God he is so annoying.

"BY THE WAY IT'S TRIS!" I yell back groaning.

Our new school is oddly divided into five groups in which they call 'factions'. When we were registered we had to choose one of the five, I chose Dauntless and Caleb chose Erudite. The schools dress code consists of you wearing pieces of your factions colours, in my case black.

I throw on some black capri leggings considering it is a little chilly here in Chicago, a black tank top with the phases of the moon displayed on the front and I grab a cropped leather jacket incase I get cold. I bolt into the washroom now realizing I need to haul some butt, and quickly apply some mascara and eyeliner. Without making myself look like a slut. I brush my wavy golden hair and decide to leave it down for today.

I slip on my low top maroon converse, grab a muffin and run to the corner of our street to catch the bus.

"It's about time" Caleb says tapping his foot.

I just shake my head. From the looks of it, Caleb has been standing here for the past 10 minutes.

I look to the left and see the bus coming down the road. We board it and I look around trying to find a seat.

"You can sit here" A pretty dark skinned girl says patting the seat.

"Thanks" I say plopping myself beside her.

"Are you new? I've never seen you before, and well not to brag but I know everyone" She says

"Umm yea, I just moved here from Canada. my Dad got a job here for the mayor so we had to move"

"No wonder you sound funny. Anyway my names Christina, and I'm 17"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tris and I'm also 17" I say

"We can be besties!" She screeches

"Yea..." I've never had a girl bestfriend before.

"Don't worry I'll show you around to my other friends, and help you out if you need anything" She says with a huge smile.

"Thanks" I can't resist help no matter how girly she is, especially since I have no clue where I'm going at this school.

The bus pulls into the school lot, and drops us off. Christina leads me to the Dauntless buildings office where we both pick up our schedules.

"Let me see if we have any of the same classes!" She is so excited.

** Beatrice Prior- Dauntless**

_ Locker: 17 _

_Period 1- Math: room 221 _

_Period 2- AP Science: room 117 _

_1st Lunch _

_Period 3- Phys. Ed: Gym 3_

_Period 4- Music: room 132 _

**Christina Willows**

_Locker: 18_

_Period 1- Math: room 221_

_Period 2- Geography: room 143_

_1st Lunch_

_Period 3- : Gym 3_

_Period 4-Music: room 132_

_Turns out we have pretty much the exact schedule,_ and lockers next to each other what luck.

"OMG! This is going to be the best year ever!" She screams jumping up and down.

She guides me through the maze of hallways, and pushes her way through the swarm of people dragging me by my arm.

_"_Move out of the way! Fresh meat coming through!" She says instead of 'excuse me'.

We finally reach our lockers, I open my lock and swing the door open, I stand on my toes to see the inside. Finding gym clothes already packed neatly on the bottom. However unfortunately my locker has to be the one on the top. I wonder who has the one under mine.

"Move it freshman" Someone says from behind.

"Uriah, she is a junior too. Plus she is my bestie so if you hurt her, so help me" I guess having a best friend like this is kinda nice.

"Sorry, my apologies. I'm Uriah" The boy says, he has golden skin and brown eyes with his golden hair flowing.

"Tris.." I mutter

"Nice to meet you, now umm could I please get to my locker" He says pointing to the one under mine. I guess that answers my question.

"Come on, I'll bring you to our first class" Christina says grabbing me by my arm.

We walk into math and Christina sits next to me, she babbles on about hair products which I couldn't care less about so I just nod and pretend I'm paying attention. Thank God the teacher finally walks in.

"Hello class, I'm Mrs Smith" I hear moans of 'goodmorning' and 'hellos'

"I notice we have a new student joining us today" She says pointing at me. Oh, no. "Would you like to introduce yourself?" I nod, and walk up to the front of the class.

"I'm Tris Prior, I'm 17 years old and just moved here from Canada. My dad works for the mayor here so we had to move over the summer" I quickly say

"No wonder you sound weird" A boy says snorting.

"Peter, please be quiet"

The rest of the class is a blur, Christina shows me where my science room is and than waves goodbye to go to her geo class.

I enter the room scanning for an empty desk, unfortunately I have no clue who any of these people are since they are mostly all seniors except for me.

I sit in the back in the last desk of the two rows. There is only one seat left now, which happens to be the one in front of me.

"Goodmorning, I'm Ms Jeanine Matthews. I will be your teacher this semester." She goes on about how science is her passion and how we should follow in the Erudite footsteps, I eventually tune her out. I am caught out of my dreams when she snaps at a student walking in.

"Mr Eaton, this is unexceptable. You can't be five minutes late and expect a red carpet for yourself, see me after class. Go sit." She threatens the boy.

When he walks towards the seat in front of me, I notice how deep blue his eyes are. I can almost get lost in them, he has such dark brown hair it almost looks black. And he is very muscular too. I stare at the back of his head for awhile, losing myself when he turns around and brings me back to reality.

"Do you have a pencil I can borrow?" He asks.

"Yea, here" I hand him one.

"Thanks" He slightly smiles and turns back around.

"Everyone, for your first day I want you guys to get to know each other considering we will be doing lots of experiments in the future." She grabs a piece of chalk and starts to write the pairs on the board.

I scan down when I find my name paired with a _Four._ Four!? What kind of name is that?

While I'm confusing myself the boy in front of me turns around.

"So, I guess we're partners" He says raising an eyebrow.

"How do you know my name?" I ask confused

"I know everyone, and there is not one Tris at this school. Also I have never seen you before, so I put two and two together and figured it's you" He says

"Wow, so you must be Four?"

"In the flesh" He replies smirking.

"These must be handed in by the end of class, no excuses" Ms Matthews says diving her face into the computer screen.

"Whats your name?" He asks reading the first question

"Tris Prior" I say

"Four Eaton" He says scribbling my name down on the line.

"Next, where are you from?"

"Canada, how about you?" I ask

"No wonder you sound funny, and I was born and raised here in Chicago" he laughs

"Why does everyone keep saying I sound funny?" I ask confused

"You have a weird accent, you talk funny" He smiles

"Well maybe you talk funny to me, how about that" I say smirking. "Anyway next question, what is your favourite colour?"

"Its-" I cut him off by saying "They spelt colour wrong! You people forgot the 'u'" I say scribbling in a little 'u'.

"Tris, you're in America now. We don't spell our words stupidly like you Canadians" He says with his eyebrows scrunched.

"Sorry, 17 years old getting scolded to spell with 'u's' doesn't go away easily" He just laughs at this.

"And it's black by the way" He says. "Mines blue" I reply

We continue this and when we finish the bell rings. We hand it in and I walk out the door dreaming of his blue eyes. Tris! What are you doing you just got here and now this boy is already swarming your thoughts! Snap out of it.

I reach my locker to be greeted by an overly excited Christina.

"How was science! Were there any cuties!?" I have never met someone so peppy in my life.

"It was good, and no I didn't spend my time staring at guys" Well yes I did, but she doesn't need to know.

"Seriously Tris! You're in a class full of seniors and you didn't even look at someone twice" She says pouting

"No not really.."

She grabs my arm and starts to bring me to the caf. We walk over to a round table buy the windows. There are two seats left which we both take.

"Everyone this is Tris, she is new here. Tris this is Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, Zeke, Uriah, and Four" She says pointing to each of them, and I recieve some 'sups' and 'hi's'

I notice I'm sitting next to Four, and start to think of his eyes when my phone buzzes. I look to the screen and see that Ethan texted me.

"Loverboy..? Ohh Tris you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend" Christina says smacking my arm.

"Ow! And I don't have a boyfriend, this is my best friend Ethan, he insisted on his name being 'Loverboy' in my phone because I was in love with the Hunger Games and he is a goofball" I explain, and see her mouth going in an 'o' shape.

"Sounds like Uriah" Four says, and I laugh.

"Hey!" Uriah pretending to be hurt.

"Hey Canada?" The boy Zeke asks

"Yes?"

"You sound-"

"Don't bother saying it, I know I sound weird to you guys. I've heard it enough" I say finishing my food.

"Okay, okay... No need to be pushy" He says with his hands up.

"In science she got mad over the spelling on the worksheet and insisted on fixing all the words, it was hilarious" Four laughs

"Yea, it was sooo funny..." I say sarcastically

After lunch Christina guided me to the gym change rooms. I pull out the gym uniform and see if is a black tank top that says 'Dauntless Gym' Across it in white writing. The shorts are basketball shorts that go down to our knees, but all the girls roll them. Right as I'm about to walk into the gym someone tugs my arm backward. I turn and see Christina.

"Tris, I'm just warning you now that Four can be a real jerk sometimes, let alone plain old cocky he thinks he's the 'big thing'. I just don't want to see you get hurt, okay?" She says

"Thanks Chris" I reply smiling.

When we walk in I see the wooden floors with all the lines on it painted in red, black, and blue. Our teacher coach Amar tells us all the line up along one of the walls. He tells us that everyday before class we need to come and sit in 'squads' that he has already made. He starts calling them out.

"Squad 1, Drew, Four..." He continues but I zone out untill I hear my name.

"Squad 2, Christina, Tris..." Great I have to sit next to him. I watch coach as he continues calling the squads when I feel a poke on my left arm.

"Hey, just so you know today since it's the first day we always play dodgeball and I never go easy on people" He smirks

"Good to know" I nod

"So if you get hit by my ball don't go crying home okay?" I would love to smack that smirk right off his face.

"No need to worry there Four" I say and he looks shocked.

"Whatever you say..."He says with a devilish grin on his face.

"Everybody today we are going to play dodgeball! Your team captains are Eric and Peter, you know the rules" He says "Peter you pick first"

"Four" He looks like he has some brains, but than I realize he was that snotty kid in my math class and regret what I said.

"I get the Canadian" I roll my eyes and go stand behind Eric. I look over to Four who has the greatest smirk spread across his face. This isn't going to be good.

They continue to pick the teams and when they finish coach has already lined up 7 balls in the middle of the gym while each team went to the other end. He blows his whistle and everyone runs full blast to the balls except me. I stay back and let the others get bulldozed by flying balls. It's only a matter of time untill there are only about three of us left of each team. I stay on my toes ready to move at a moments notice when I see Four grab a ball and ready to strike for my face. When he throws I sidestep and duck out of the way dodging it. He just shrugs with a look that he is out for blood. He continues to hit the others until it is me vs him. I grab a ball and try to hit him, but unfortunately he also easily moves out of the way.

"C'mon Canada" He laughs

He throws another one which just misses my head, but the next one hits me square in the face leaving a sting and red mark across it. He smirks and joins the rest of his celebrating team. He looked dissapointed that I didn't fall to the ground crying or complaining, which he will just have to get used to. Coach dismisses us, so I head towards the change rooms when someone taps my shoulder. I look and of all people it's Four.

"What do you want?" I ask grumpily

"Is your face okay?" He asks touching my cheek. I pull back, and say "It's fine, why do you care anyway you did it on purpose" now crossing my arms.

"Sometimes I underestimate my ability" He smirks

"Mhmm... I bet you do" I add sarcastically.

"I didn't mean to leave a mark on you face though" He says his smirk fading

"Nothing you can do now" I shrug

"Sorry if I seemed like a jerk during the game" He says rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's fine you just wanted to win, not the most unreasonable thing in the world" I say

"I guess I'll see you later than?" He asks raising an eyebrow

"Yea, see you tomorrow Four" I say walking back to the change rooms.

Music class was actually really fun, Tori our teacher just let us go wild with the different instruments for the entire class. At the end of the day I grabbed my books and my bag and walked outside to catch the bus. When I got to the parking lot I couldn't help but notice the amazing black Ferrari parked. I went to get a closer look at it when someone started talking.

"Enjoying the view?" A fimiliar voice says, I turn to see the one and only Four.

"This is an awesome car!" I say

"I know, do you need a ride?" He asks

"Well it looks like I missed the bus, so do you mind?"

"Not at all hop in" He says opening the door.

He pulls out of the parking lot, and starts heading towards the town.

"Where do you live?" He asks

"1746 Elm Drive" I say

"Ok, you can put some music on there are CD's in the glove box"

I open it to find a mosh pit of different albums, one catches my eye though.

"You like Miley Cyrus?" I laugh holding up her 'Bangerz' CD

"Thats.. uhh... Zeke's" He says embarrased

"Sure it is" I say putting it in. Wrecking ball comes on and I notice Four lip singing it.

"Admit it you like her! You're singing to it" I poke him

"I do not! And I wasn't singing!" He says pressing his mouth in a straight line.

I just laugh, and eventually we both end up singing at the top of our lungs to her songs untill we pull up on my driveway. I turn down the volume, and grab my bags.

"Thanks for the ride" I say "By the way you're a pretty decent singer" I smile

"No probs, and so are you" He smirks pulling out of my driveway.

I walk up to the door, and throw my bags to the side slip off my shoes and race upstairs. I jump on my bed and eventually fall asleep dreaming of Four.

**A/N**

**Sooo... How is it? Comment and Fav! Hope to get chapter two up soon! Sorry this one is so long!**

**-Gwyneth**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Thanks for the views! I'm surprised already, I can't thank you guys enough. Here's chapter 2! ENJOY :D**

_Buzz Buzz_

I don't know how long I've been asleep, but by the looks of the amount of texts Christina sent me, it must have been awhile.

_C- Hey Trissy_

_C-I know you're there_

_C- ANSWER ME!_

_C- C'mon Tris_

_C- Uriah is having a party this Friday and you're invited!_

_C- I think he likes you ;)_

_C- But that also means we need to go shopping! EEEK!_

_C- G2G Eat dinhair See what I did there :) Anyway ttyl_

She's special that one, but then I realize I have a message from an unknown number, and Uriah

_Uri- Tris prty m hse frdy b der 4 5pm 2 set up_

Someone needs to teach this kid how to spell, anyway who is this unknown number..?

_U- Hey Trissy :)_

The person sent that about 3 minutes ago, so I might as well reply..

_T- Who is this?_

I surprisingly get an immediate response,

_U- Seriously you don't know who this is?_

_T- Umm, no because I only gave my number to Chris and Uri... _

_T- Uriah is this you!? Do you have two phones or something?_

_U- Nope, guess again_

_T- Zeke?_

_U- Try again :)_

_T- The only other person I really know is Four..._

_F- Congrats! You figured it out :D_

_T- Wait so who gave you my number?_

_F- Who do you think..?_

_T- Uriah :l_

_F- Correctimongo_

_T- Well I gtg see you at school tomorrow :)_

_F- Bye Trissy :)_

* * *

><p>Today was atleast better than yesterday, at lunch Chris introduced me to a boy named Will that she met in geo and now has a crush on him.<p>

I spent my entire science class dreaming of Four staring at the back of his head from my seat. The rest of the day was pretty normal with nothing spectacular.

When I walk in the door I remember my mom saying we were invited to go my dad's boss' house for dinner. He supposedly has a son a year older than me. **(I know in the book Four is two years older, but in my story he is one year older) **She told me I had to dress relatively 'nice', so I went upstairs and grabbed a light blue dress that has two thick straps and tight fits my curves but only goes down to about my mid thigh. It has a black belt around the waist and I think it is good enough for tonight. I quickly do my makeup, put my hair in a side fishtail braid and grab black ballet flats and meet my parents in the car.

The house we drive to has a huge gate in the front, and a big 'U' shaped driveway. The house is a mansion, it's huge! My parents lead us to the door, and we are greeted by a tall man by the name Marcus.

"Come in" He says gesturing us inside the huge foyer.

"Mr. Eaton your house is amazing!" Caleb exclaims

"Please call me Marcus" He says

"Marcus this is my wife Natalie, and our two children Beatrice and Caleb" My father says

"Nice to meet you, do you know my son? He goes to your school and is a senior"

"What's his name?" I ask

"Tobias Eaton" Marcus states

"I've never seen him before" Caleb says

"Me neither" I add

"Oh well, he is in the washroom right now but you will meet him later. Please come sit" He says walking us to the huge dining room table.

My father sits next to my mother, and Marcus sits next to my father on his left. Caleb and I sit next to eachother leaving the seat open on my left for Marcus' son.

I see a shadow coming from the door way, it must be his son. I think. When the boy turns the corner, I can't believe who I see.

_Four._

"FOUR!?" I say almost spitting the drink I had in my mouth.

His eyes grow wide at my sight, and all he does is stand there frozen.

"You two do know eachother?" Marcus says evil eyeing Four/Tobias.

"S-he's i-in my sci-ience class.." he stutters, I've never seen him like this.

"Well, are you going to join us or just stand there?" Marcus spits.

He quickly run over to the seat on my left in about two long strides. He keeps his head down the entire dinner, as I do the same. Our parents talk for what seems like forever when finally Marcus speaks to us.

"Tobias, why don't you show Beatrice and Caleb around the house" He says

"Sure.. Come on" Four says getting up.

We follow him up the grand stair case, listening to Caleb's non stop talking about how structurally designed his house is.

"Why don't you go check out the index room to your left?" Four asks

"YOU HAVE A PERSONAL LIBRARY! See you guys later" He says running into the room.

"That will keep him busy" I say rolling my eyes.

He doesn't realize we purposely did that to get rid of him and his mouth.

"Want to see my room?" He asks scratching the back of his neck.

"Sure"

He leads me down to the end of the hallway and open the door to his room. It's pretty big with a window at the other end, and everything in his room is black except for a blue sculpture on his dresser.

"Soo..." He says staring at his shoes. "I guess you know who I really am.."

"Yea I guess so" I say shrugging.

"Don't tell anyone okay?" He asks his dark blue eyes pleading

"I won't, but why is it such a secret?" I ask curious

"Err... Ummm... It doesn't matter" He says

"Really? Well if you don't want to talk about it than I shouldn't pressure you" I say now my eyes trained on the floor.

We stand there awkwardly for a few minutes, when I see him take a deep breathe and pull his shirt over his head. I get scared for a second, wondering what he is doing, but then I see his back...

"Four..." I whisper, tracing the scar lines on his back with my finger. He shivers when I move down along his back.

"This is why... I don't tell anyone, even my friends" He says

"He does this to you..?" I ask tears welling up in the back of my eyes.

"Yes." He croaks

I back up, allowing him to put his shirt back on, when I hear my dad call Caleb and I to leave.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow" I say leaving the room.

"I'll come with you" He hold out his hand, and I take it entwining out fingers together.

We silently walk down the hallway hand in hand, and when we reach the stairs he lets go.

My dad leads us out the door, I didn't see Four when we left, but I have a feeling he went and hid from that...

_Monster._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Aha sorry for the messed up ending to this chapter, I didn't know how to send it so hope you enjoy! Sorry for the shortness xD**


	3. Chapter 3

I stand with my head in my locker. Unable to think or care about anything right now. I probably look as if I am severely depressed to those that walk by me. Instead I am really trying to hold back my aggression from hurting innocent people in the halls. I don't exactly know why I feel like this, last night must have impacted me more than I thought. But why am I like this, it's not like Four is anything other than a friend to me. _I would like to be more than friends. _Though there is no way in hell that would happen. I stay like this, thoughts racing back and forth through my head. I hear the warning bell ring and realize I have to actually go. I muster up enough energy to grab my books and trudge to first period. I plop myself next to Christina, folding my arms on my desk and resting my head inside them.

"Tris what's wrong" She says poking me. I pick my head up slightly and turn to look at her.

"It's nothing, just tired" I say trying to smile. The teacher walks in and immediately starts the lesson. I some what pay attention, but the rest of the time my mind dozes off. I am alerted out of my trance when the bell rings. I swoop my books into my arms and leave the class without a word.

I'm pretty much the first one there when I walk into science. I than realize I really just sped walk here without a second thought. I sit in my usual desk in the back. I pull out a piece of paper and just begin doodling random stuff, when I see Four walk up and take his seat in front of me.

"Wow what a surprise, Four joined class on time today. I must be dreaming" Ms Matthew snorts.

"Yea yea, don't think it will happen again though" He says cooly

He turns around and looks me straight in the eye. His expression looks worrisome, and then he asks "Are you okay? Christina told me you stood all morning with your head in your locker. And in math you were completely oblivious to the teacher." He tilts his head,

"Yea, just really tired" I lie, looking away from him

"Tris. You can tell me the truth, trust me" He puts his thumb under my chin forcing me to look at him.

"It was about yesterday" I whisper

"Oh" Is all he manages to say "Listen Tris, I know you already know that I don't share that information with anyone. But please don't let it affect your life, I hate seeing you like this"

I just nod. He turns back around rubbing the back of his neck. He's right, it shouldn't affect me this much. I just need to pay attention to what's coming up, unfortunately at this moment it means to pay attention to Ms Matthews.

I copy down her enormous note, leaving my hand cramping up. I look up and notice Four staring out the window, he hasn't even listened to a single thing she has said. By the looks of it I'm not the only one who noticed.

"Mr. Eaton, would you like to come up and summarize the lesson?" She says with a satisfying grin on her face.

"I would love too" He replies. He stands up, and I slip my note into his hand while she is erasing the board. He walks up with his perfect posture, and starts to read the point form notes I took. She stands behind him wide eyed, and when he finished he gives her a smirk and a nod returning to his seat.

"Thank you for that Mr. Eaton" She says defeated.

At that the bell rings, I grab my books now in a much better mood than I started the day. Before I turn the corner to go down the hallway with my locker, someone grabs my arm wrenching me back. I turn to see Four looking down at me.

"I just wanted to thank you for that, you really saved me there" He says smiling

"Next time you should pay attention" I say playfully punching his arm

"Yea, because what I love to hear is how electricity travels, and molecules form for 75 minutes" He rolls his eyes

"Do you want to fail that class?" I ask laughing

"Maybe" He smirks

"I'll see you at lunch, Christina is probably cursing me right now because I'm 'too tardy for her busy schedule'" I say

"Okay see you later Tris" He chuckles

I walk down the hallway to see Christina impatiently tapping her foot.

"What?" I ask trying to not laugh

"What took you so long?" She groans

"I was just talking to someone, no need to get feisty"

"Who were you talking to" Now becoming interested in my tardiness.

"Just a friend" I say

"Oh really?" She smirks

"Yes.. now lets go I'm starving"

"Not untill you tell me who it is.." She grips my arm.

"Ugh, fine I was talking to Four. Happy?" I groan

"Tris! That's awesome" She squeals

"We were just talking, it wasn't really that 'awesome" I say air quoting 'awesome'.

"Tris, Four never just talks to people, he is normally so secretive and mysterious. He must like you" She says raising her eyebrows.

"No he doesn't, now c'mon I'm starving!"

"Fine" She grunts

We walk into the cafeteria and sit at our normal table. Christina goes to sit by Will, so I just take the last empty seat which has to be between Uriah and Four.

"So Trissy, how was your day" Uriah says

"Please don't call me Trissy"

"Awww why not Tris, loosen up" He says shaking my shoulder. I glance at Four and he looks _Jealous_. Why would he be jealous though, I mean seriously Uriah is only joking around.

I just shrug, and pick at my salad.

"Everyone remember party at my house tonight, and all of you need to be there early so we can set up" He says

"Idiot it's my house too" Zeke says flinging mashed potato's at his face.

"Fine, and and Zeke's house" He says attempting to lick the food off his face.

"Eww" Christina says pretending to gag.

The whole table starts to laugh, and I find myself joining them.

* * *

><p>"Beatrice! Your friend is here" My mother yells from downstairs.<p>

"Coming!" I yell back running down the staircase.

Christina sees me and follows me back upstairs and throws her bags on my bed. Luckily she is already ready otherwise we would be here for hours.

"First we need an outfit, I brought several different ones so you can pick which one you like best" She says laying the different dresses out.

"Why are they all dresses" I whine

"Tris, you have to be a girl sometimes you can't go to a party in that" She says pointing to my jeans and baggy shirt.

"Fine" I roll my eyes. One of her million dresses actually catches my eye, it is not to flashy instead it is a nice tan colour with a grey silk like belt. It has two thick straps and it a little laced. "This one" I say holding it up for her.

"It's perfect!" She squeals

"Now go put it on and I'll get the make-up ready" I grunt, but obey her.

I come back and see she already has a chair set up and a curling iron heating up on the table. She pats the seat, and I plop down.

She begins to immediately work on my face, when she is finished she puts my hair up in a chignon bun and leaves some hair on the side of my face. She curls them, and then hands me a small mirror.

"Wow Chris, this is amazing!" I say looking at my own reflection. She hands me tan heels, that aren't to high but will match my outfit.

I walk over to the full length mirror. I can't believe what I'm looking at. My eyes don't look to big for my face, instead they compliment my big nose. I actually am looking at someone 16 years of age instead of a little girl. I turn around and hug Christina

"Thank you!" I sound really girly, but she can work magic.

"No problem, no c'mon we don't want to be late" She says dragging me down the stairs, my mom waves goodbye and we run to her car.

"Next stop Uriah and Zeke's" She says

We drive off and I can't help but think that maybe I will actually have some fun tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Here's chapter 3! Enjoy :)**

**-Gwyn**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N  
><strong>

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner :( Stupid exams coming up and I have been head over heels all week studying :l Anyway I squeezed this chapter in so I hope you guys like it! Thanks for all the positive reviews! It means so much :)**

Christina pulls up to a pretty big house, luckily we are good friends with Uriah so we can get a good parking spot before the mob comes. She leads me up to the door, and I would have assumed she would politely knock but instead she has her own ways.

We walk into the house and their big living room has been turned into a huge dance floor. The chairs and couches were removed and there is a DJ set up in the corner. The kitchen has drinks set out already, and everything looks good to me.

"There you guys are" Uriah says coming out from the hallway. Behind him are Zeke, Will, Four, Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn.

"Took you long enough" Zeke scoffs.

"Well sorry, did you want us to look bad" Christina huffs.

"Maybe" Zeke smirks

"Who cares! Lets dance" Marlene says

We all shrug and follow her to their 'dance floor' and right on cue the guests start pilling in the house. After about five minutes the whole house is packed with drunk teenagers. Except for me of course. I nudge and tell Christina I'm just going to get a drink, and walk over to their kitchen and grab a Coke. I sit down on the barstool by the counter and take a sip.

"Hey Canada" Uriah says sitting on the seat next to me

"Hey American Chigacoite.." I say trying out a nickname for him.

"Very funny" He laughs sarcastically

"It was worth a try" I pout

"It was, anyway you look really good tonight" He winks, I blush even though I try to hide it.

"Thanks, you're not looking to bad yourself" I smile and take another sip of my drink. When I turn back to Uriah, I notice a tall shadow awkwardly standing against the wall that the counter connects too, I look up and can only see a small bit from their left ear and eye. I wonder who it is and if they are purposly listening to me and Uri.

"Earth to Tris!?" Uriah says waving his hand in front of my face. I must have zoned out watching that random guy.

"Uh.. What? Sorry" I say

"I said do you want to dance?" He asks

"Sure, I'd love to" I smile

I take his hand and we make our way to the dance floor, I turn and see the guy standing there was

_Four._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Four<em>**_ **POV**_

I watch Uriah take Tris to dance and all I can think of is that should be me with her. _Me, _not him! I purposely leaned against that wall so I could hear what he had to say to her. When he said she looked good tonight I wanted to puke, I mean she is beautiful but the way he said it makes me want to punch him even more. I watch her and him sway to the music, the more I watch the more furious I become. This needs to stop. I walk back to the fridge and grab a Diet Pepsi, because the last thing I need is to get drunk. When I get back the song is over, and Tris isn't wrapped around that thing. _Phew._

"Everyone who isn't my friend or related to me get OUT!" Zeke yells from on top of a table. I watch as the people slowly file themselves out the door untill it is just our group standing in the mess of cups and garbage.

"Truth or Dare in the basement" He says hopping off and leading us downstairs. The girls all had to change because our rule is if you don't complete a dare or truth you have to take an item of clothing off. I guess Tris didn't know about this but Christina always has 'backup' outfits. When they come back Tris ends up sitting between me and Uriah, and the rest of the girls just sit anywhere.

"Me first!" Uriah says, everyone just shrugs so he takes his turn.

"Hmm..." He looks around and his eyes lock on me, _shit. _"Four ol'buddy Truth or Dare"

"Dare" I say confident

"I dare you to go to the kitchen and eat something that is not meant to be eaten alone" He smirks

"Ugh fine" I roll my eyes. "But wait I get to choose"

"Go ahead" I say

He comes back with chili powder in his hand and hands it to me. I shove it all in my mouth and than run upstairs for some water, I hear everyone laughing behind me. When I get back they seemed to have atleast calmed down.

"Four you should have seen your face!" Zeke says laughing again

"PRICELESS" Christina yells

"Whatever it's my turn" I say "Zeke Truth or Dare?" I ask

"Truth"

"Who is your crush, and if she is here go give her a big kiss on the lips" I say because I know who he likes, and he has been bugging me to do this forever. I get a wink from him in exchange. He goes up to Shauna and plants one right on her lips, and to my surprise she kisses back. They go at this for about a minute untill Christina breaks it up.

"Zeke go it's your turn" She says

"Oh yea, ummm Tris truth or dare?" He asks

"Dare"

"I dare you to... sit on Fours lap for the rest of the game" He says. She looks at me as if for my approval, and I just nod. She slides over and sits gently on my lap. I immediately wrap my arms around her, and she doesn't object.

"Christina truth or dare?" She says

"Truth" Tris gives her a devilish grin and says "What is your biggest fear?" And without hesitation Christina rips of her shirt, every boy is eyeballing her untill she says "Enjoying the view?" And we all look away.

"Hmmm, Four truth or dare?" she asks

"Why me again" I whine

"Because, now answer my question."

"Dare" I say annoyed

"I dare you to tell us who you like oh thy mysterious Four" She smirks, _well shit._

"Err.. Umm.. You..See..It's..." I stutter I don't want to tell them, so well there goes my shirt.

"C'mon Four" She whines

"Not today, anyway it's getting late I better go" I say getting up

"Wait, why don't we all just crash here, we have enough guest bedrooms everyone just needs to pair up" Zeke says

Everyone ended up with someone but me and Tris. Marlene somehow ended up with Uriah, Will went with Christina, and Zeke took Shauna.

"So, I guess it's me and you" I say

"Looks like it" She replies

We both take the last room and crawl into the bed, I offered to sleep on the floor but she was stubborn and wanted me to be comfortable. She turns her back to me, and I find myself wrapping my arms around her. I don't remember doing it but I like it so it's okay.

"Goodnight Four" She says not caring that I'm holding her

"Goodnight Tris" I whisper in her ear, and she giggles.

I don't want this moment to end, but there may be plenty enjoyable ones in the future.


	5. Chapter 5

_Tris_

My head pounds and my vision is blurry. I didn't drink did I!? No I couldn't have, I only had soft drinks. I prop myself up by my elbows and look to see a sleeping Four beside me.

"He's so cute" I quickly cover my mouth. I just said that out fricken loud! Four turns his head and squints his eyes open. He must have heard.

"Good- Morning" He says between yawns.

"What time is it?" I ask rubbing my eyes and sitting up.

"Elevenish" He says checking his phone

"We better get up than"

"Or we can just stay here" He smirks

"C'mon lazy butt get up" I say playfully punching his arm

"Please Trissy, five more minutes" He smiles

"Ugh fine, but I'm going to get dressed" I say sliding off the bed. Before I can fully stand up his hand grabs my fore arm.

"Wait for me" He says

"Hurry up" I roll my eyes

He sits up and I realize he is not wearing a shirt, I stare at his abs and his arm muscles.

"Like what you see?" He smirks, and I blush

He slips on a shirt and we walk into the kitchen where the rest of our friends are standing.

"Look who finally got up" Uriah says

"Yeah, yeah Christina can we go? My Dad might be pissed and you're my ride home" I say

"I can drive you" Four says

"Thanks, can we leave now?" I ask

"Sure follow me"

We walk over to his amazing Ferrari and I hop inside, his car has his smell that I have learned to love over the past few days. _Oh my God, what am I thinking._ I mentally scold myself and I guess it's showing. "Are you okay?" Four asks

"Yeah I'm fine" I say turning to look out the window. He drops me off at my house and waves goodbye, I end up crashing on my bed and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Mondays. The awful dreaded day of the week. I certainly have learned to hate them, for many reasons. My math class was a snooze fest, the teacher just assigned us some work from the book and let us do what we wanted for the rest of the class. Which in my case was sleep. The bell jerks me awake, and I trudge to science. I sit in my seat and watch Ms. Matthews write the lab we are doing today. <em>Serems<em>. Go figure, she is obsessed with them. Four is the last one to walk in as usual but for once he made it before the bell. He gives me a quick smile before taking his seat. She gives us all lab partners, and I'm paired with the one and only Zeke. We go to our stations and there are three test tubes, and a bowl on the table. She tells us that she will be testing our solutions on one of the partners, however most or all of us will fail.

"To be honest, I have no clue what we are doing. Any ideas?" He asks

"Actually yes, see they are arranged from blue, green, and than red." I say pointing to them hoping he is following. "So, everyone most likely assumes that that is the order in which they go in" He nods so far still with me " Therefore they most likely go in a different order, like the pieces to a puzzle. If the piece doesn't fit you try a different one, or you rotate it right?" I ask.

"So, we should add green first, than red and than blue?" He says understanding what I was saying

"Exactly and if those don't work than the solution must be a different order. It is pretty much just all trial and error" I say

He nods, and grabs the green liquid pouring it into the bowl, next he takes the red and finally the blue. Our solution turns a mirky red and clouds up. We watch as Ms. Jeanine injects the other groups serums into one of the partners. All of them seem to have failed, including Four and Will. She walks over to us and asks which one would like to test it out. I raise my hand without a second though, and she plunges our solution into my neck. At first nothing happens, but after a good thirty seconds the room starts to tilt. Everyone and everything sways, soon stars start to cloud my eyes aswell as darkness. I watch as everyone dissapears from my vision, leaving me in an endless black pit. I watch as the dark pit starts to fade and I am standing in a field, the long tall grass scratching my legs. I look up to a dark grey storm cloud rolling over. The grass becomes insanely itchy, and flocks of crows swarm down from the sky. They begin to peck at my arms, and than legs, and finally wiggle their way under my shirt tearing my skin. I start to cry for help, my lungs gasping for air. My throat is dry and scratchy from my frantic yelling. The pain is excruciating, blood trickles down my arms and legs. I close my eyes and scream through clenched teeth, tears streaming down my face. _This is not real_ I tell myself. But it feels so real. I keep my eyes closed screaming, until I feel a hand brush my shoulders. I swat it away crying and rubbing the invisible feathers off my arms.

"Thank you" Is all she says taking our bowl back to her desk.

I realize the whole class is staring at me. I'm supposed to be Dauntless yet I look weak with the tears falling.

"It's okay it's over" Four says crouching in front of me.

"Go away! Leave me alone" I yell burying my face in my knees sitting on the cold ground.

"Tris" He says softly "Lets go get you cleaned up" He grabs my arm and hauls me to my feet. We walk to the washrooms without a word and he gestures me inside. When I look in the mirror I see my makeup dripping down with my eyes all red and puffy. I grab some paper towels and rinse my face. I fix my hair back into a pony tail and walk back out to see Four leaning against the wall.

"That was really brave of you" He says holding my chin up.

"Don't lie, I looked like a coward" I say breaking our eye contact.

"Tris the last thing you are is a coward. You are the first person I know that has created a working serum in class, and who actually volunteered to go through it"

"Really?" I ask looking back into his eyes

"Yes" He says leaning in. He rests his forehead against mine and closes his eyes.

"Do I look like I've been crying?" I ask

"No Tris, you look as tough as nails"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is so short, I felt bad I haven't updated in a while so I squeezed this one in. I might not update again for awhile, atleast not until I finish exams. Thanks for everything guys! I'm almost at 1000 views for this story! I would love to read all your commentscritiques so please leave some for me. Again thank you all so much!**

**-Gwyn**


	6. Chapter 6

_Tris POV_

Today is the big kickoff to the football season here at school. At my old school football was the least anticipated sport, instead we would always throw parties and celebrate for our hockey teams. However here football is their 'God', as Christina told me. She dragged me out to the field along with Mar, Shauna, and Lynn. From what I have learned over this past week is that Four is the star quarterback on this team along with the Zeke, Uriah and Will as the recievers.

At the moment I am freezing my ass off standing out here waiting for the guys. Christina was kind enough to NOT tell me to bring a jacket, so I am standing here hopelessly shivering in my black skinny jeans, and a white tank top with a canadian flag on it as well as my maroon low tops. After what feels like an hour, and ages of frostbite the guys finally walk out in their jerseys and sweaters. _Please someone give me one_.

"Are you okay?" Four asks looking slightly confused at my shivering body.

"Yea I'm perfectly fine standing here on the verge of frostbite because somebody told me it was going to be _warm_" I say sarcastically.

"Here, wear this" Four says swiftly taking off his hoodie. He puts it over my head, and I wiggle my arms into the huge sleeves. It is a black string sweater with a hood that says 'Divergent Devils' On the front in red and white writing. On the back it has a big number 4 with the name 'Eaton' written across the butt.

"Thanks, at least someone is willing to not see me turn into a fricken frozen blueberry" I say rolling my eyes. The whole group starts to laugh at my comment, however it really wasn't that funny. "What?" I ask, they are still laughing, some even clutching their stomachs.

"I was kind of hoping to see that happen" Uriah says wiping a tear from his red face.

"Shut up" I playfully punch him

The boys than say goodbye as they head out to the field to warm up. The other girls start talking about shopping of some sort so I just end up tuning them out. I look down at Four's sweater I'm wearing and inhale the scent of him. I know I probably sound like a creep but somehow his smell makes me feel safe and loved, as well as being wrapped up in his arms. _Tris what the hell! You don't even like him that way._ Or do I? This mental war keeps going on inside my head until Christina breaks it up telling us the game is about to start.

We take our seats as they start the kickoff, everyone is standing up cheering and hollering so I join in as well. After the first quarter we are winning 10-4. The teams are on time out, as I feel a tap on my right shoulder. I look to see three girls that Christina warned me about, she called them the 'Dip Shits'. She explained how they had their 'Queen Bee' which was the girl who has long blonde straight hair with bright blue eyes, Mona McGee. Than they had the two followers who did everything Mona did. They were slightly less intimidating versions of Mona. The one Christina said was the 'Popular One' her mother is a famous fashion designer, so they are supposedly very rich. She has curly brown hair and brown eyes, Harper Fuerth. Last but not least the 'Idiotic One' who is the most stupid girl you will ever meet in your entire life. Her blonde hair really does suit her, and her green eyes are hopelessly lost. Tae Brinnley.

"So it's true, you're the girl Four gave his sweater to" Mona spits

"Is there a problem?" I ask annoyed already

"Of course there is a problem! Four is mine! Understand! Just because you walked in here from another country doesn't mean you can go and steal my boyfriend!" She yells

"Hold up plastic. One he is not your boyfriend, and Two I am not stealing him from anybody, he is just my friend! Now go paint your nails and go shopping or whatever else you do" They remind me to much of the plastics from 'Mean Girls' the movie Ethan and I would always watch even though he hated it.

"Plastic? Did you just call me a plastic! Listen here miss. If you do anything with Four, you will never see the daylight again!" She says storming off with her 'backup' following her.

"Plastics, Tris you are seriously the best." Christina laughs

"Well that is all what came in to my head when I saw them" I say

After that little episode we continued to watch the game. We won 34-22 in the end, I still don't understand how football is so exciting to them compared to hockey, I guess I'll never know.

Christina leads us all back to the locker rooms as we wait outside for the boys to join us. We stand there for a good ten minutes before they all come out with shower water glistening in their hair.

"Good job" I say to them

"Thanks" They all smile.

"So, what should we do to celebrate?" Christina asks.

"What do you guys normally do?" I say slightly confused

"Normally we just go to someones house and have a movie/sleepover because the games are always on Fridays" She says

"Well everyone can come to my house, my parents are both in Florida right now for work and my brother is at some nerd convention"

"Sounds good! Everyone meet at Tris' in an hour" She says, I send my address to everyone and remember I'm still wearing Four's sweater.

"Four do you need this back" I say tugging the strings.

"No, you can give it back tonight. I don't want to see you turn into a frozen blueberry" he laughs bringing up what I said earlier.

~XxX~

Once I'm back home, I quickly run downstairs into our 'Gaming room' and set up the couches and the two chairs that hand from the ceiling as well as some bean bag chairs. I bring down some chips and drinks, setting them up on the table. The room has no windows, since it needs to be dark for better quality as my dad said. I hear the doorbell ring and bolt upstairs to see all of them standing in the doorway. I greet them and lead them downstairs towards the gaming room.

"Wow Tris your house is amazing" Zeke says giving himself his own tour. They all decide to tour my house on their own, except Four who just stands there while the rest of them roam around.

"Can you give me a personal tour?" He asks smirking

"What is this cribs?" I ask. He laughs and shakes his head. I start by showing him the mini hockey area we have to the right of the stairs. It is the length from the bottom of the stairs to the other end of the wall. With two entrances on either side. It is pretty much just a rectangular room with two nets on either side and some special flooring so the puck slides like actual ice. Four seems amazed that this is in our basement, but than I realized I never told them I used to play hockey and well still do. Aside from that room we have an air hockey and pool table and to the left of that is a mini kitchen with a bar and stools. We have a dart board as well as multiple signed jerseys form various hockey players my dad and I met. And finally I show him the game room which is pretty much behind the stairs but is sound proof so people don't have to listen to what is going on in the movie or video game. When I open the door he just stands in the way wide eyed.

"Four?" I ask waving my hand in his face. "Anybody home?" I say hitting his head.

"Um.. Yea.. sorry. Just this is incredible!" He says jumping on the the hanging chair.

"It gets better. Watch" I say as I go over to the speaker in the wall and press the button that allows the whole house to hear what I'm saying. My dad hooked this up here so he wouldn't have to 'scream' to get out attention.

"Everybody, unless you want to miss the movie get your asses down here!" I say and turn to see a smiling Four.

A few seconds later they come bursting in the door as shocked as Four was.

"Tris, you can seriously not get any better" Zeke says out of breath.

"Agreed" They all chime in. I laugh as we all find seats. Christina and will take the couch, Shauna, Mar, and Lynn take the bean bags, Uriah sits on Zeke's lap in the hanging chair on the right, and Four allows me to sit on his lap on the other chair. We somehow all agreed on watching the classic 'Toy Story'.

Half way through the movie most of us are all asleep except Four and I.

"If you're tired you can just go to sleep" He says softly. I don't respond instead I just curl up leaning my head on his shoulder and fall asleep to his heart beat.

**Whooo! Chapter 6! Thanks so much everyone! Exams tomorrow for me D:**

**Don't worry I'll update as soon as possible!**

**-Gwyneth**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N  
>Thank you guys so much! Your support is the only reason I have been able to keep continuing this story. I can't thank you guys enough! Anyway I finally got my math exam out of the way :D Now on to science on Thursday :( Now here's chapter 7!<br>-Gwyneth **

_Four POV_

Lately things have been going really great with Tris, I obviously haven't made my 'big' move on her, but I'm waiting until she is ready. I don't want to alarm her let alone scare her. So I've just been slowly edging my way closer.

I stare at my dark black room, with these thoughts running through my thick skull. I really don't know how much longer I can-

_Buzz Buzz_

**Z-nator: Yo bro! Seriously tell me you like her **

Zeke has been bugging me since the first day of school about me liking Tris. Well he is right but I still haven't told him yet. He is my bestfriend though so I guess i really should...

**Me: Fine, I like her! But if you say anything to anyone... You will have your head up your ass.**

**Z-nator: Chillax dude! So when you uh gonna you know...**

**Me: Zeke! Dude give me some time I don't want to rush **

**Z-nator: K but seriously don't wait much longer**

**Me: Fine**

**Z-nator: Gtg going to go pwn some little kids at COD **

**Me: Cya**

I put my phone down on my side table and that's when I hear him slam the front door.

"TOBIAS!" The monster yells

"Coming..." I say trying not to let my fear show. I slowly make my way down to where he is.

"Son, why did you not tell me about that party" He asks, his eyes looking like endless black pits.

"Sir, that party was two weeks ago..." I say

"Doesn't matter" He scoffs "Now this is for your own good" Unbuckling his belt, I bend down clutching my face from the insane blows to my back. I cry out in pain, clenching my teeth as the next few ones sting across my shoulders. After I finally think he is done, he takes the collar of my shirt and hauls me to my feet. Giving me a direct punch in the jaw, than the eye, and finally my stomach. My legs give out as I lifelessly fall to the floor. He just nods and goes down to the basement to most likely get wasted. I muster enough strength to crawl up the stairs and back to my room. I take off the bloody black shirt, and slip on a raggy old white undershirt. The one that I always put on after these. I plop on my bed, laying on my stomach as the burns slowly sting across my back. I never clean them, considering I can't reach where most of the deep ones are. I can't call anyone to help unfortunately though.

Or can I?

I quickly grab my phone, trying not to make the pain worse. I look through my contacts until I see their name. They pick up on the third ring,

"Tris" I say weakly

"Tobias! Oh my God are you okay? Where are you!" She says worried

"Can.. Can.. Can I come over? Please" I plead, trying not to break down

"Of course, no one is home right now. I'll see you soon" She says and than hangs up.

I slip on a grey shirt, and my black zip up hoodie and slowly but painfully make my way up to Tris' door. I'm about to knock when the door swings open, revealing a beautiful blonde girl standing before my eyes.

"Follow me" She says quickly guiding me up to her bedroom. It has white walls, with one of them painted a light blue. Her bed has a dark black cover with the same coloured blue pillows. There is a towel however laid across the bed, with a first aid kit on her nightstand.

"How'd you-" I try to say, instead she just nods and lays me down on the towel with my stomach placed flat against it.

"Um, sorry.. but...uhh...you kinda..need..too-" She stutters, I suppress a laugh and take off shirt and hoodie as well as my undershirt until just my bare back and scars are left.

"One second, I'm going to throw this is the wash" She says taking my badly blooded undershirt with her. When she comes back I rest my head in my arms as she begins to softly clean my cuts. I wince every once in a while, as I feel she does the same. After she finished bandaging up, I slowly sit up avoiding the slight pain.

"Thank you, No one has ever done that before" I say looking at my shoes

"Tobias.. If it happens again. Please, tell me and I will be glad to help" She says giving my a small smile.

I nod and put my now cleaned undershirt on and the rest of my clothes and make my way out the front door again.

"Thank you" I say once again, before going back to the place I unfortunately call my home.

* * *

><p><em>Tris POV<em>

After Tobias left, I went back up to my room to see that he left him phone on my bed. I lean down and grab it, I should probably give it back right now. No Tris it's too dangerous, his father is home. _Tris, it's only right_. No, he told you not to put yourself in danger. _Who just keeps someones phone!?_ Ugh, stupid mental wars in my head.

I tilt the phone in my hand deciding wether or not I should go and give it to him. It can wait right? Remembering what Christina told me, I turn it on and type in '4444' unlocking it. Wow, he should really work on his password. I click on his messages looking for answers. _Tris this is wrong, very wrong. __However if you want to know how he feels about you, this might be a good way. _The angel and devil sides of me argue. I know which side I will choose.

I click on the Z-nator conversation. Obviously implying that that is Zeke, and who else would he ever tell anyone anything like this too.

When I read the latest few messages, my jaw drops to the floor.

**A/N **

**Aha, Tris is getting to be a little devilish. Anyway fav and review! See you all soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Christina POV _**( Yeeee, Christina :P )**

Something is up with Tris and I know it. Even though it's a Monday, she is not acting her normal self. She barely even registers that I'm standing right next to her! This morning she didn't answer any of my texts, I called her three times, and plus she won't even answer me when I'm talking to her. All I want to do is help her but she won't even take a minute to discuss what ever the hell is bugging her.

"Tris" I say again, watching her sluggishly grab her books from her locker. She rolls her eyes, and just makes her way to math.

Seriously!? Is it something I did? I don't recall upsetting her in anyway, but it most likely isn't me. Whoever the little bastard is is going to pay for what they did to her. As I walk down the hallways to math I bump into someone at least two heads taller than me.

"Sorry" I mutter

"Christina?" The person says. I look up to see Four, he has a somewhat hurtful look on his face. Wait, Four is never hurtful, God that boy never shows emotion what so ever. "Do you know what's up with Tris, lately she's been ignoring my texts, and she won't even look at me" He says

"I know she has been doing the same thing to me!" I screech

"Please if you find out tell me, I don't want to hurt her anymore than she already is. Also if it was a person, message me asap so I can beat the kid to a pulp" He says, his hands turning into tight fists.

"Believe me I will" I nod. "Wait a second, does the all mighty Four want to protect Tris? Is somebody going a little soft for a girl" I say smiling

"What!? NO! She's my friend, and friends help out each other. God Chris is everything to you a relationship involving someone liking the other" He rolls his eyes.

"Maybe, but I'm going to be late for class. See you later Four eyes" I joke laughing remembering him getting his original nickname from myself. He used to wear these gigantic nerd glasses when we were seven, ever since I always called him Four. Unfortunately when he was ten he finally got contacts, but lets just say the name kinda stuck, but now it represents his jersey number in all his sports. I along with Zeke and Uri however are the only people that know his original reason.

He just shakes his head at my last comment and starts to make his way to first period. When I walk in, I take my normal seat next to Tris in the back. She still is paying to attention to my presence at all. Not for long,

_C- Tris what is up!? Why won't you tell me :( _I write on a piece of paper and slide it on her desk. She pick it up without looking at me, she quickly scribbles something down and hands it back.

T- _I'll tell you after class, it's kinda hard to explain on here_

C- _Kk thanks girlie!_

T- _Yea yea_

For the remainder of the class we pretty much do nothing except watch the teacher tell us how to find the equation of a line. Which in reality is not going to help me in my future, but hey that's just me.

After what feel like eternity the bell rings, I quickly drag Tris into the janitors closet so she can finally tell me what's bugging her.

"Spill" I say quickly shutting the door.

"Okay, so umm you know how Four has been acting really weird around me?" I nod, so she can continue. "Well after he left my house on Saturday he kinda left his phone in my room. So being the natural curious person I am, I sorta read his conversation with Zeke. Umm lets just say I found some information I probably was not suppose to know..." She says

"WHAT DID HE SAY!" I yell excited.

"Damnit Christina! Be quiet! And he umm... sorta said... he... errr..." She stutters

"SAY IT!" I squeal

"He said he likes me okay!" She says looking around the room.

"Oh my God Tris! Do you know what this means! The hottest guy in school likes you! YOU! We need to go shopping!" I screech pulling her out, because we are most likely going to be late for class. She doesn't have time to respond, but I swear I heard her groan.

* * *

><p><em>Tris POV<em>

Great, now I'm stuck shopping with her. I keep thinking about what I told her as I walk into science class 'fashionably' late.

"Ms. Prior, care to explain?" Ms Matthews ask

"Yea, sorry my locker wouldn't open..." I lie

"Very well. Take your seat" She says, but deep down I know she knows I was lieng.

I walk to my seat, making sure not to make eye contact with Four. When I sit down, he turns around and just stares at me. _He likes you_. _  
><em>

"Tris, what's wrong?" He says softly

"Nothing" I mutter still staring at my desk. He puts his thumb under my chin forcing me to look at him. I now am all of a sudden fascinated with the window.

"Tris look at me." He says, and I obey. "Did I hurt you?" He says looking hurt.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. It's umm.." I try to say, but he can't know that I looked through his conversations.

"You don't have to say it if you don't want to. But if someone is bugging you, tell me so I can hurt them" He says

"You're a little scary Four" I say laughing

"It's in my nature" He smiles

He turns back around as she starts the lesson. The class is as boring as ever, and finally the bell rings for lunch.

~XxX~

Our whole table is literally chocking on their food, most people probably are looking at us like we have three heads, but hey that's what happens when Uriah tells a joke.

Once we all finally calm down, I grab my muffin out of my lunch. I put it on the table as I go to grab my phone and when I look back up there is a piece missing from the top.

"Hey! Who ate my muffin!" I say glaring at everyone. I look around the table, and when I turn to my left I see a smirking Four chewing on something.

"Seriously guys, get your own muffins! It's called WALMART!" I say, they all laugh and shake their heads.

"Tris have you been to walmart, those people are crazy. CRAZY!" Uriah yells.

"What do you mean? It's a store where last time I checked normal people go there too" I say rolling my eyes

"Speaking of which, one time I went with Zeke and we saw this crazy lady trying to beat up another one for the bananas that were on 'rollback'" Four says laughing at his memory.

"Oh yea bro! I remember that, weren't we like 8 years old or something. And you had those huge ass glasses!" Zeke says bursting into laughter again.

"My God! I remember that, little nerdy Four over here! You were such a dork" Marlene says joining Zeke

"Haha very funny" Four says sarcastically.

"Wait he had glasses?" I ask confused.

"Tris my dear girl, Four did not only have glasses. He had the most dorkiest nerd glasses that were to big for his nerdy little face. How do you think he got the name Four in the first place" She says trying not to laugh.

"I get it, but why doesn't he still wear them?" I ask

"I got contacts" Four adds bitterly.

"Oh" I say

"Do you still have them?" Uriah asks

"Yes, but I will never wear them again!" He says

"Dude! If you wear them tomorrow I will pay you" Uri says

"No, why do you think I stopped wearing them"

"What does it matter, you have nothing to lose"

"Pfft, sure" He says rolling his eyes

"Kiss your thirty bucks goodbye"

"Fine, I'll wear them. If you guys laugh. I. Will. Hurt. You. All" he says giving us all death glares.

We all laugh and continue our lunch. The day goes by in a blur and all I'm looking forward too is seeing these glasses of his.

**A/N**

**Wow, I had time to update! See you all soon, please review and fav!**

**-Gwyn**


	9. Chapter 9

_Four POV_

Standing in front on this mirror is not going to change the fact that I have to wear these. They bring back so many horrible memories, the day I finally got rid of them was a day of glory. I admit I was a dork when I was younger. The little boy that would rather read a book instead of throw a football, or do math equations for fun. But that boy no longer exists, he left when I traded smarts for sports. Yes I am still intelligent, however 'nerd' is now the last word used to describe me. Growing up with a messed childhood changes you, especially personality wise. My outside persona is 'the big tough guy', but in reality that's not who I am.

Finding an outlet almost seemed impossible. The day Christina gave me the name 'Four' originally killed me, I was no longer Tobias. The name stuck, eventually the teachers even called me Four. The longer it lasted, the more beatings, and torture came along. Finally I had enough. Two years of 'depression' drove a crack through me. I gave up on my education and brought in the new Four. The one who can beat someone without difficulty, and can play sports without falling over when someone touched him. The name that represented my new self, number 4.

* * *

><p><em>Tris POV<em>

The laughter coming from Uriah is contagious. While we are waiting here for Four, Uriah has been laughing the entire time so that when Four actually comes, he won't get himself killed.

"Guys I think he is coming!" Christina squeals,

"Holy SHIT! He is!" Zeke says running down towards us. We are all huddled by the bleachers of the field waiting for him.

When he turns the corner, I swear my eyes grew three times in size. He doesn't look as threatening as usual, instead he looks like Tobias. The boy I have learned little about.

"Looks like your face did some growing over the years, they actually somewhat fit your face," Uriah jokes.

"Ageing tends to do that to a person," Four spits

"Loosen up bud, have some fun," Christina says nudging him.

"Whatever," He grunts. Whoever this person is, is obviously not the Four that I know.

"Almost forgot. Here," Uriah says slapping some bills in his hand. "Buy yourself something pretty," He smiles and starts to walk back towards the school. Will and Zeke give us quick goodbyes as they follow.

"We should probably get going, meet you in math Tris." She says nodding, "Oh and Four, make sure you watch out for the Erudite," She adds, smirking and walking away.

I watch as he clenches his jaw, and his hands turn into tight fists. It's a long shot, but he needs support. I walk over to him and hug him, trying not to startle him. I don't expect him to return it, considering the state he was left in. To my surprise though he wraps his warm inviting arms around my tiny small frame. He buries his head in my neck, and I feel trickles of water ride down. I rub my hands up and down his muscular back, calming him down. I have never seen him like this, and I hope to not see it again. When he finally pulls away I feel a cold drift brush over my body. The absence of him just makes me want to bring him back.

"Thanks you," He whispers, wiping his foggy glasses. I just nod, not able to speak.

"We should really be getting back," He says

"Yea, I don't think being late again would help me." I smile, seeing he is doing the same.

Together we walk back in silence, watching the beautiful autumn weather around us. Once inside, we depart our separate ways. I am already longing the feeling of being close to him. With the warmth of his arms wrapped around my body, and the silent sway of the wind. Thoughts of him fill my mind as I walk into class.

That's when the sound of notifications fill the room. I look down to see a Facebook post from Mona, tagged with 879 other people.

_The new slut of the school, Tris Prior. With non other than MY BOYFRIEND! Do not trust her, she will become a back stabbing bitch like she was to me. If you are reading this Tris, I just wanted to ask why? I thought we were friends! - 1 photo attached._

I scroll down to see a picture of Four and I hugging from earlier today. Anger flushes through me as I read the hundreds of comments that are posted every second. She tagged almost the entire school, they all think I'm some kind of 'boyfriend stealing whore'. The whole class is staring at me in disbelief. I think of running, but that will get me nowhere. Faking sick will just make me look weak. Hiding will show cowardice. Instead, I choose to just look like nothing has happened over the past few minutes. I open my books, and begin to copy the note that is already on the board.

They want to fight with fire, fine by me. But they don't know the fire I hold in myself.

* * *

><p><em>Four POV<em>

As I walk into my history class, I am greeted by everyone glued to their phones. That is when my phone goes off, I pull it up to see I was tagged in a post by Mona McGee.

_The new slut of the school, Tris Prior. With non other than MY BOYFRIEND! Do not trust her, she will become a back stabbing bitch like she was to me. If you are reading this Tris, I just wanted to ask why? I thought we were friends! - 1 photo attached._

They can't be serious. One, I am NOT her boyfriend. Two, I can't believe she actually got one of her minions to go and take that picture of us. And three, Tris is going to be absolutely attacked by the other girls.

All the guys give me smirks, while the girls look absolutely disgusted with me. I take my seat as the teacher begins the lesson. All I can focus my mind on is the fact that Tris is going to be in this gigantic mess just because of me. I was the one being a weak coward over my past, and she was just trying to help. Unfortunately here, kindness can become a great weapon against you. And at Divergent High, once those three girls are on you, there is no going back. They can, and will make peoples lives a living hell. Now Tris is their next victim all because of my stupid breakdown.

This is all _my_ fault.

**A/N**

**Almost at 4000 VIEWS! Eeek! Thanks so much everyone, and please keep reviewing. See you when the next chapter is up!**

**-Fourrr**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N  
>Had to get one more chapter in before my next two exams. I can't thank you guys enough! 5000 views :O Now enough about me and here is chapter 10! ~ Gwyneth<strong>

_Tris POV_

Do you ever have that feeling where your life feels exactly like a movie? Well, that's what I feel like right now. I have three incredibly 'mean' girls on my tail, stalking my every move to use against me. I can't even pick up a piece of cake in the cafeteria line today without being called a 'fat whore'. When I sat down with my friends my tray consisted of a banana, an apple, and milk.

"Tris where is your muffin? You always have one," Zeke says scrunching his eyebrows.

"I guess I'm just not that hungry," I lie. He just shrugs and continues to eat his sandwich.

As I pick up my apple to take a bite, I feel a slight tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see non other than Mona and her minions.

"What do you want?" I spit, not interested at all in what they have to say to me now.

"Your hair needs some more conditioner, it looks a little dry," She smirks. I just nod and turn back to the table when I feel cold white milk poured on my head. "That should do it," She says smiling.

"Thank you, but you forgot the cookies," I say with my eyebrows raised. The best way to get rid of these girls is to completely ignore their 'tricks'.

I turn back around, as I watch them storm off snorting. All my friends either have their mouthes dropped to the floor or have eyes that are three times the size.

"What?" I ask confused. They still don't move. "Chris, do you have any spare clothes? Mine kinda got wrecked," I laugh. She nods rapidly before grabbing my arm and dragging me to the change rooms. She hands me a grey tanktop, and a black cardigan. Along with tight black leggings, at least my converse are not soaked otherwise they would really be in trouble.

"Tris, you do realize they are going to make your life a living hell right?" She says

"I don't care, they can do whatever they want." I say pulling the leggings on.

"Be careful," She says softly

"I will, but one thing they don't know about me is I am actually really good with computers" I say smiling

"And that helps you why?" She asks tilting her head

"I can hack into their Facebook, Twitter, Instagram you name it," I say

"I'm catching on now," She says with an evil grin on her face.

"Exactly, now if we want to break them, we need to find their main weaknesses," I say. "Any ideas?"

"Well, Mona obviously likes Four." I nod allowing her to continue. "So, if we get Four out of the picture you just cracked Mona"

"So how do we get her to hate Four?" I ask

"Fake date? I mean he already likes you, so why not?" She says.

"Wouldn't that hurt him though?"

"True, but I mean what else could we do?" We both start pacing back and forth, dismissing thoughts from our minds when finally I got it.

"Well, we both don't want to turn into them right? So we can't do anything like they do to us. But we can somehow get 'Four' to fall for Mona" I say to see if she understands

"Four will NEVER fall for her, Tris he likes you," She says

"No not like that, I mean we send her things that look they might be from Four," I say

"So, with your computer genius and my sneakiness we can make it look like Four really likes her?" She says catching on

"Perfect, so what should we do first?"

"Nothing huge, we should start with a simple note in the locker type thing. Like 'meet me at the park after school' something along the lines of that," She adds

"Sounds good, but who can we get that writes as sloppily like him?" I ask

"Zeke" We say in unison and begin to laugh.

"Okay, so now you broke Mona. But what about the other two?" I ask

"Well Harper is just a mini Mona, so once Mona is gone so is Harper. And for Tae, that girl is hopeless with or without both of them. She will just find someone else to tag along with," She says

"Excellent, so I say we start tomorrow?"

"Welcome to World War III ladies and gentlemen."

* * *

><p><em>Four POV<em>

The bells rings indicating lunch is over, Tris and Christina never came back. I really hope she is okay, again this is all my fault. As I walk back to my locker, one of the cheerleaders comes up to me leaning against the lockers.

"Hey Four," She says trying to sound seductive but is incredibly failing.

"What do you need Angie?" I ask. Angie and I dated for like two days, originally she was a sweet caring girl but that personality disappeared quickly.

"You," She says leaning closer towards me.

"Well I don't need you," I say closing my locker and heading down towards the gym. I don't care if I sounded harsh, these girls should already know I am not interested in them. I only have my eyes out for one, but she probably doesn't see me the same way.

Once I walk out of the change rooms and into the gym, I can't even register what I am seeing.

**A/N**

**Short I know, but I wrote this on my way to school xD Anyway please review! I need ideas :O**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know you probably all hate me by now, but I got caught up in so much school work and studying. However here is what you've all been waiting for! -Gwyn**

_Tobias POV_

Zeke kissing Tris? No, Tris kissing Zeke? Whatever it is I can't believe it! I thought he was my bestfriend, I told him I liked her and this is what he repays me with!

"What's going on?" I frantically ask Christina who happens to be right behind the backstabbers.

"What do you mean?" She asks innocently.

"What do you mean? Open your eyes, Tris and Zeke are kissing right in front of you!" I practically scream.

They both pull away from each other obviously hearing my outburst, Zeke looks like a dear caught in headlights, meanwhile Tris has a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Bro it's not-" Zeke starts but I grab him by the arm and drag him out of the gym. Luckily as I'm leaving Mona came in, thank God I don't have to deal with her.

"Care to explain!?"

"Dude, I was minding my own business waiting for class to start when someone came up behind me and well you saw the outcome," He says

"And you kissed back why?"

"Because she's a good kisser of course," He deadpans

"Whatever, let's just go, class is going to start now anyway," I say. I still haven't completely understood why Tris was kissing him in the first place, but they should all know one thing by now. I will find out everything.

* * *

><p><em>Tris POV<em>

After Christina and I's little plan I decided to take some matter into my own hands. As I walk into the gym I spot my target cluelessly waiting for class to begin. I walk up behind him, as he turns around I crash my lips to his, surprisingly finding him kissing back. I open my eye to see Christina giving me a thumbs up, implying she knows where I'm going with this.

"What's going on?" I hear a very masculine voice call

"What do you mean?" Christina asks

"What do you mean? Open your eyes, Tris and Zeke are kissing right in front of you!" He yells. _Bingo. _I pull away from Zeke to see a furious Four, I give him a satisfied smirk all for the show. He obviously doesn't know what's going on, so he drags Zeke out of the gym and into the hallways, and unfortunately the devil herself comes in.

"Why is Four so angry?" She asks twirling a piece of her hair.

"How should we know?" Christina answers.

"I don't know, but I just hope it's not from any girl troubles, because quite frankly I'm the only girl in his life right now," She says smiling pulling out a note from her pocket. _Christina pulled it off! Even though it's a little early._

"What's that?" I ask, acting confused.

"Oh nothing. Just that Four wants to meet me at Starbucks after school," She says

"Sounds nice," I say

"Yes it is, I'm sorry Beatrice but it looks like you and your dreams of being with my man candy are over,"

"No worries" I roll my eyes. Coach Amar thankfully walks in, ending our little conversation. Than I realize...

_I just brought Four into Girl World's World War III. He's going to kill me..._

**Insanely short? Yes I'm sorry, but I'm in need of ideas! So I'm going to have a little contest :D PM me a character you would like to enter in my story to make it more interesting and explain what you want that character to do in it. Like is he/she helpful, evil, you get the idea. When you submit the character you must also guess my middle name :D Aha, it's one of these 5 but you can only submit once. Thanks again for all your support and everything everyone!**

**a) Ava**

**b) May**

**c) Ealie**

**d) Maria**

**e) Caroline**


	12. Sorry

**Okay so this is obviously not an update... I know I haven't updated for months now, but I don't know if I want to continue this story. I'm sorry to everyone that enjoyed this little fanfiction or are still waiting for the day I would have actually updated. However, since it's now the summer and I no longer have anything to study for I've decided I will either continue this story or start a new story similar to this one.**

**The reason I would like to start a new story is because I feel like I rushed the FourTris during the short time frame of this story. I've had several ideas if I were to restart the story with a different title and storyline. But I'm leaving the choice up to the viewers that are still here.**

**1. I keep this story and possibly update.**

**2. I delete/keep this story with no future updates, but I create a new story similar to this one but with a different storyline (Not so rushed and jumped details.)**

**You guys can either comment or PM me for your choice.**

**Thanks again to everyone and I'm deeply sorry for being so inactive with this fic.**

**-Gwyneth**


End file.
